Adamantos
by Hilanthus
Summary: Dentro del campo de atracción, las emociones convergen y los juicios chocan. Yaoi.
1. Introducción

_¡Hola! Hoy es domingo, lo que quiere decir que hay nuevo estreno. Hacía añales que no entraba a la categoría de Vocaloid, ha crecido tanto... -llora- (?)_

_Esta historia es Yaoi, advertidos están. Aparte, es un AU con la pareja LenxGumiya. ¿Que por qué?, porque Len seme es cool :) Me inspiré en mi canción favorita de todo Vocaloid: Magnet. Espero darle un poco de profundidad a todo esto, a ver cómo sale._

_Una mención especial en este fic a __**Sternhimmel**__, que sé que le gusta el LenxGUMI tanto como a mí. Aunque tal vez no como para llegar al punto de cambiarle el género para homosexualizarla... Como yo :B_

_En fin, que empiece el show._

**_Ni Vocaloid ni todos sus idols-cantantes-moe me pertenecen._**

* * *

En noches tan tranquilas como ésta, con excepción, tal vez, del excéntrico vecino que ponía música de todo tipo el mismo día, a la misma hora, le gustaba echarse muy a sus anchas en el piso enmaderado de la sala de estar para dejar fluir su mente. Quizás no sonaba como la cosa más entretenida del mundo, pero ya se había convertido en su costumbre personal desde que empezara la escuela media; era algo terapéutico para él, por así decirlo.

Además, se encontraba solo en la casa. Su hermana Rin había salido hace rato y sus compañeros de la uni parecían tener mejores planes un sábado por la noche, así que tampoco había mucho que hacer.

Una vez se hubiere acomodado como a él le gustaba, dejó que su cabeza hiciera el resto. Usualmente solía pensar en muchas cosas según las fuera percibiendo o recordando, recorriendo ávidamente toda la cartilla de posibilidades existentes. El problema con esto es que desde hace ya un buen tiempo no hacía más que pensar en una sola en concreto que nunca había sido capaz de abandonar su mente (ni mucho menos él de echarle de ahí) a pesar de haber transcurrido el tiempo. No le quedaba más que doblegarse sumisa e hipócritamente a esa maraña de recuerdos que tan caprichosamente iba y venía cuando le viniese en gana, quitándole noches de sueño y, en ocasiones, arrebatándole sus mejores días de vida.

Suspiró quedamente, mirando al techo mientras alzaba su brazo con lentitud, abriendo la palma de la mano. A veces le daba la impresión de poder atravesar el mismísimo cielo de esa manera.

―Allá en donde estés... ¿estarás bien?―preguntaba al ente imaginario del techo, sin despegar la mirada de él en ningún momento.

Luego de lo que sería un minuto de silencio y de respuestas que jamás llegarían, bajó el brazo, dejándolo caer muy descuidadamente en el suelo de madera sin realmente importarle ni el dolor ante el impacto ni el impacto en sí. Cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que no serían más allá de las diez, pero ya se sentía cansado. Su cuerpo se encontraba perfectamente y su mente también, pero no podía evitar sentir los ojos terriblemente pesados, como si le hubiese dado por llorar por un tiempo muy prolongado. Odiaba eso de él. Odiaba a Len Kagamine y su lloriqueo mental. Odiaba sus heridas emocionales de antaño.

Pero a pesar de todo, estaba tranquilo. Era un sentimiento bastante raro: una angustia serena y perezosa, cansada ya de lo mismo durante años. El tener que mirar hacia atrás ya le estaba resultando agotador y estúpido, y todo parecía indicar que no faltaría mucho para simplemente dejar al pasado como pasado y seguir adelante; borrón y cuenta nueva, le decían. El problema es que él todavía no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso. _Tenía miedo_. ¿Qué debería hacer a partir de entonces? ¿Seguir su vida como la había dejado hace siete años, como si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Fingir que nada había cambiado y seguir actuando como el muchacho mañoso y un poco huraño que era a los 14 años? ¿Qué?

El vecino finalmente le bajó a la música, y él no pudo estar más agradecido por ello. Sonreía aletargado mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos la madera a su lado, sin saber muy bien el por qué. El silencio de la pieza le estaba resultando demasiado plácido para su gusto, al punto en el que ni siquiera se percató de lo rápido que se acompasó su respiración antes de quedarse dormido en medio de una cadena de memorias y recuerdos que prontamente quedó interrumpida, flotando como nubes dentro de su propia inconsciencia.

* * *

_Comentarios, sugerencias, favoritos, insultos y arenosidades varias... Todo se vale. La próxima actualización será el jueves, mientras estabilizo un poco esta historia con la otra que estoy escribiendo también. Nos leeremos pronto :3_


	2. Tokimeki

_Martes, día de actualización. No hay mucho que decir, salvo que por fin comienzo a recuperar el ritmo..._

_**Ni Vocaloid, ni sus cantantes-idols-moe-kawaiidesune me pertenecen.**_

* * *

La Academia de su juventud llegaba rápidamente ante sus ojos. No había nada remarcable en ella, era tan típica y corriente como el resto de instituciones educativas a su alrededor. De días largos y rostros fácilmente olvidables. Ahora se encontraban en primavera, por lo que la excitación de las muchachas ante el San Valentín no se hacía esperar, de la misma manera en la que no lo hacían los primeros amores juveniles y las tan trilladas confesiones amorosas después de clases.

Len era el típico chabón de finales de secundaria. Fuera de los rasgos anglosajones que alguna vez sus parientes más lejanos tuvieron, era de lo más ordinario y común. Familia, amigos, calificaciones, rutina diaria... todo era completamente normal y corriente. A veces podía parecer una vida sumamente aburrida ante tanta monotonía y normalidad, pero no era como si a él realmente le molestara el asunto. Le gustaba esa sensación de paz y seguridad que la repetición del día a día le podía dar.

Eran las tres o cuatro de la tarde y las clases ya habían terminado. Él sólo se dedicaba a regresar a su casa, atravesando el camino de las pistas de prácticas antes de toparse con la entrada (ahora, salida) de la Academia. La pista era utilizada por los estudiantes que dedicaban sus mañanas a actividades deportivas de ciertos clubs o equipos deportivos en general, así que lo normal era que a esas horas estuvieran relativamente desocupadas al no haber ningún tipo de actividad deportiva programada. Pero resulta que, de hecho, sí había algo ese día: la rareza de ver al equipo de baloncesto practicando justo en todo el centro de la pista.

El chirriante roce de las deportivas con el asfalto llegaba muy claramente a sus oídos, así como también una serie de voces masculinas que parecieran que estuviesen discutiendo por algo, aunque no fuera así en realidad. No estaba muy al corriente de esas cosas, pero por lo que sabía, el equipo en su mayoría estaba compuesto de varios estudiantes de preparatoria; rara vez hacían prácticas para nuevos ingresos. Además, estaba seguro de haber oído de algunos que incluso estarían apuntando a la selección nacional una vez terminada la carrera universitaria. Entonces se oía bastante un nombre dentro del equipo: un tal Yuuma. No creyó haberle visto alguna vez, que recordara.

Realmente ignoraba el por qué les había dado por practicar lejos de su enaltecido gimnasio, ya fuera por problemas técnicos o simple capricho del viejo entrenador. A él con que pudiera atravesar los pocos metros que le separaban de su camino a casa sin desafiar ningún tipo de altercado en el proceso, se daba por satisfecho. Cosa que, por supuesto, no llegó a suceder.

Con el uniforme percudido por la tierra y los escozores provenientes de las potenciales raspaduras hechas en sus codos, observaba desde el suelo cómo un chico de cabellos verdes y uniforme deportivo se le acercaba corriendo, luego de transcurridos, tal vez, un par de minutos de haber caído estrepitosamente al suelo después de impactar un objeto volador no identificado en su cara. El jugador desconocido hacía un gesto repetitivo con su mano, a lo lejos, para llamar su atención. Su expresión se contrarió ante esto. Intentó levantarse, apoyándose de sus brazos, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor en el rostro y fracasar rotundamente en ello. Le pareció notar la expresión alarmada del jugador.

—¡Oye, con cuidado!—le hubo advertido una vez cerca de él, a su socorro— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una mano se extendió ante él y ni se molestó en cuestionar el portador de la misma cuando la hubo agarrado ya. Se levantó de un tirón, lo cual desencadenó una rápida y fugaz cadena de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, pudiendo su cara apenas componerse por dicha sensación. Asintió ligeramente una vez de pie, y el otro estudiante empezó a hablarle de algo que él no se tomó la molestia en escuchar, mientras pensaba en lo insignificante que se tenía que ver delante de él gracias a la estatura de basquetbolista que naturalmente tenía que poseer para tal disciplina.

—¿Fuiste tú?—preguntó, y la cara del otro chico se deformó por un momento ante la interrupción súbita.

—¿Eh?

—Que si fuiste tú—volvió a repetir, señalando ahora hacia un lado, en donde un balón se movía caprichosamente por el suelo cercano de la pista. Los ojos verdes se iluminaron en lo que pareció ser una epifanía del momento.

—Ah... sí— respondió y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto irregular, cerrando los ojos y tirando ligeramente de su cabello, tras la nuca, como gesto de nerviosismo— Error de cálculo.

El rubio frunció un poco las cejas, _vaya error_. Comenzó a sacudirse un poco del polvo que había recolectado su uniforme ante la caída, sin prestar mucha atención a la presencia que tenía ante él, la cual parecía estar expectante por algo, tal vez un gesto o un par de palabras en respuesta. Al final nada de eso sucedió y él dio por hecho el darse la media vuelta para seguir con su camino, hasta que una mano puesta en su hombro se propuso a sí misma el impedirle cumplir con su cometido. Giró su cabeza como pudo, observando de nueva cuenta a aquel muchacho.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería o algo—le comentó, observando su aspecto de pies a cabeza.

Ya, vale, sabía que tenía un poco de mala pinta (_con menudo pelotazo y semejante caída cualquiera la__tendría, genio_), pero no le parecía como para tanto. Nada más llegar a su casa se bañaría y trataría las heridas con alcohol y un par de bandas y listo, zanjado el asunto. Decidió poner un gesto dubitativo en su rostro, como si la cosa no fuera con él, y retiró con cierta delicadeza la pieza con dedos de su hombro, sin llegar a parecer rudo o muy maleducado por el gesto, al menos.

—Estoy bien, no es para tanto—decía—Puedo caminar a casa sin problemas.

Y a continuación, hizo una ligera flexión de rodillas, como para reafirmar lo que le había dicho. El mayor pareció verle por unos instantes, como si estuviera cuestionándose el creerle o no, mientras que detrás él se oían ya las voces de muchos instando a la prisa para que recogiera el balón y volviera al juego. Cediendo a la presión del colectivo basquetbolero soltó un suspiro derrotado, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza negativamente de la misma manera en la que él mismo lo haría al pensar que algo definitivamente no tenía remedio alguno.

—Si tú lo dices...—respondió hasta con cierta inercia al hablar.

Ni se molestó en despedirse o disculparse, nada más verle alejarse para ir a recoger la bendita pelota se escabulló ágilmente de la pista y se terminó de largar de ahí. Quizás si le hubiera conocido bajo otra condiciones y circunstancias, hasta le habría caído bien. O simplemente lo habría ignorado, como al resto de gente desconocida con la que se cruzaba a diario en su trayecto al mundo exterior. Ahora simplemente le daba medio igual y le odiaba de a ratos al recordar cómo el balón le había dado de lleno en la cara, sumando el dolor en todo el proceso. Eventualmente terminaría por olvidarlo, así que no importaba ya.

En realidad había llegado a considerar lo de la enfermería con antelación, pero al final lo descartó por ser una pérdida de tiempo. Prefirió esperar a llegar a casa, así eso significara soportar un poco más de dolor en el camino. El asunto terminó abandonando su mente nada más vendar las últimas raspaduras del codo, dedicándose entonces a continuar con su monotonía justo por donde la había dejado, sin nada más relevante por acontecer en el siguiente par de semanas que estaban por venir.

* * *

_Los capítulos eventualmente se harán más largos, como siga yo añadiendo más y más detalles a la trama. A partir del siguiente considero que las cosas empezarán a moverse un poco._

_A quienes lean esto, muchas gracias por su tiempo :)_


End file.
